The Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor
by The Horny House-elf
Summary: Ginny and Luna, "Harry is the target." Explict


The Ravenclaw and The Gryffindor  
  
By The Horny House Elf  
  
(This one's for all the Ginny fans out there and is as smutty as ever)  
  
GINNY & DEAN  
  
"Harder ! Harder !" The young red heads legs kicked of the desk top. He lacy green pants now hung around her ankles.   
  
'It's gonna take a bit more than that to make me cum bucko !'   
  
Dean Thomus was trying his hardest. Sweet dripped from his forehead and down his chest. He was butt naked in the Gryffindor girls room. If Hermione walked in right now, or lavender. He was kind of hoping that they would burst in. Give him a break and finally a session with Ginny wouldn't end as it always did.  
  
'Oh my god here it comes !'  
  
He lost control with his left hand rubbing Ginny's love bean and his right clutching hard on her hip he spurted his love juice into her. Ginny groaned. Not a groan of passion, I groan of frustration. Quickly Dean withdrew landing softly on Ginny's bed. She pulled up her panties and spun around on the spot.  
  
"Get the fuck off my bed !" Ginny, usual a nice quite girl was always frustrated after a lack of orgasm. Dean quickly hoped to his feet. Now it was his turn to be angry. He quickly pulled up his trousers and headed out of the room. Ginny quickly slid on her clothes before making an exit of her own. Ron stood at the door. Waiting.  
  
"What were you doing in there ?" He asked. He had a face just like their mothers.  
  
"Studying," Ginny said coolly before heading toward the portrait. It was Sunday. Time for her weekly review with Luna.  
  
'She'll be bragging about some incredible experience.'  
  
And with the thought of telling Luna that she had been fucked with out orgasm once again. She made for the exit.  
  
LUNA  
  
Luna's legs were on display for the Ravenclaw Quiditch team as she lay flat on her back on a bench outside. Roger Davies sneaked a look up her robe as he walked past and Cho mumbled something about her being a slut.  
  
'At least I'm not a fucking prick tease'  
  
Luna had heard all about Cho's leading Harry on and she found it offensive. Harry was such a nice guy. If he asked her out then she would give up the game immediately. Or would she ?  
  
"If it isn't Luna Looks good in leather !" Ginny called at her as her bag his the bench with a thud that brought Luna back from her Harry Potter day dream.   
  
"Had a bad day ?" Luna asked. Ginny had obviously been up to something her hair was a mess and her skin was still flushed.  
  
"I been with dean."  
  
'Mr can't control himself'  
  
"I see," Luna sat up just in time to see that Cho had forgot something and was heading back to the changing room. "Hey, Cry baby ! You're a disgrace to the great boners and riders of Ravenclaw."  
  
The courtyard went quite. Boys and girls of all ages turned to look at Luna. She leaned back until she could see the sky again. Her bag under her head.  
  
"What the hell's gotten into you ?" Ginny asked, knowing full well. She herself would never throw away a chance with the boy who lived.   
  
"She just bugs the hell out of me," Luna admitted before rolling of the bench. "Lets pop in and get a butterbeer and talk about this weeks sex, shall we ?"  
  
BUTTERBEER   
  
Of all the people Ginny had ever met Luna was the only one would could talk about sex in a public place. She now ranted on about her oral encounter with Lee Jordan. Ginny got places, sizes and ratings. She blushed as a few people in her classes walked past and Luna continued on about how Lee had broke his cauldron as he came. Ginny giggled.  
  
"So how's it been with you ?" Luna asked knowing full well. She sucked on her straw but nothing came out. She could neither afford or be bothered to get another one. Ginny told her about how she and dean had done it twice in the last week and how she hadn't even come close on either occasion.  
  
"You need yourself a new man." Was Luna's reaction. "Or girl she said with a wink."  
  
On their way back Luna got a guys number. He was about twenty but Luna neither cared nor noticed. All she noticed was his nice tight ass. Ginny smiled at her.   
  
'I got to admit, she enjoys herself'  
  
(If you like it R&R. If you don't. R&R ! What I'm saying people is R&R !" 


End file.
